


all i want for christmas is you

by iii_karma_iii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji is a Good Significant Other, Akaashi Keiji-centric, Akaashi is a good boyfriend, Akaashi is in love, Bokuto Koutarou is a Good Significant Other, Christmas, Cute, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Minor Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Not Beta Read, Wholesome, bokuto is cute, i need constructive criticism on this it’s a Christmas gift, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28083690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iii_karma_iii/pseuds/iii_karma_iii
Summary: “Keiji Akaashi, will you marry me?” Koutarou asked, looking up at him with a sparkle in his eyes. Keiji could feel tears well up in his eyes as he looked down at Koutarou, hand over his mouth as he stood in shock at the question.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	all i want for christmas is you

**Author's Note:**

> please leave criticism in the comments!! i’m doing this for a friend and i want to make sure it’s good because i’m super insecure about my writing!! \\(//∇//)\

It was christmas day, 6 in the morning to be exact. Akaashi listened to the sound of his alarm as he slowly awoke from his slumber. He turned off his alarm and rubbed his eyes before sitting up. He looked down at Bokuto as he slept, a smile still plastered onto his face even as he dreamt away. Akaashi let a small smile form on his lips as he stood up. He would let Koutarou rest for now, he wanted him to have a nice day. It was Christmas after all, he knew this was Koutarou’s favourite time of the year. He stretched before walking over to the closet, pulling out a white turtleneck shirt and a pair of black pants. He changed out of the oversized t-shirt that covered down to his thighs and put on the new outfit, looking at himself in the mirror. He grabbed the comb that sat on the dresser and began combing through his hair, taming the messy curls that had been ruffled from sleep. Once he was satisfied with the way he looked he put the comb back down before walking into the kitchen of their shared apartment. He wanted to make Bokuto pancakes, bacon, eggs and hot cocoa.

Akaashi quickly got to work, beginning to fry the bacon that had been thawing and scrambling around four eggs. He would begin working on the pancake batter and hot chocolate later, due to the fact they didn’t take long to make. As he waited for the bacon to fry and the eggs to begin cooking he filled the kettle before turning it on, allowing the milk inside to begin boiling. Now he just had to make the pancakes. He grabbed all of his ingredients and quickly began whisking them together, being careful not to make a mess.  
Once done with that he took out a small grill and plugged it in, turning the heat up. He grabbed a small bit of butter and used a spatula to spread it across the grill. He poured the pancake mixture onto the grill in neat circles, letting them sit for a minute to cook on the first side. 

While he waited for the pancakes to finish on the first side he turned off the burner for the eggs and bacon. He put them on separate plates, straining the grease off of the bacon with some paper towels. He turned back to the pancakes. Not wanting them to burn, he flipped each one over. He had made five, three for Koutarou and two for him. He knew Bokuto always ate more than him. 

He heard the kettle go off on the other side of the kitchen island. He grabbed two mugs and poured the hot milk in until they were halfway full. He added the hot chocolate powder and combined it with the boiling milk. After, he poured a bit of cold milk into it to cool it down slightly and to make it taste better. He brought them out to the table which was already set up with placemats, along with plates and cutlery. The only thing he needed was to bring out the pancakes, eggs, bacon and maple syrup. He started off with the bacon and eggs, placing it in the middle of the table so it was in reach. Next he brought out the bacon and maple syrup, putting it alongside the other plates. He looked over at the table and then the tree that was in the living room. Gifts upon gifts surrounded the tree, the gifts being split between the two of them. Well, it was time to go wake Bokuto up. 

Akaashi walked into the bedroom, the room dimmed by the blinds that blocked out the rising sun. He walked over to where Koutarou was sleeping and lightly shook him, trying to wake him. “Kou, wake up. I made breakfast for us.” He said quietly as he watched the other stir.

“Morning Keiji.” The other mumbled as he turned to look at Akaashi, a smile forming on his face as he saw the other.

“Good morning Kou.” The raven replied. “I’ll let you get changed, come out to the table when you’re ready.” He continued, flashing him a polite smile before leaving so he could change into something more comfortable. The raven walked into the dining room, sitting down at the table. He began putting some things onto his plate, a pancake, an over easy egg and a couple slices of bacon. He didn’t want much. He wasn’t very hungry in the mornings. 

He began hearing footsteps making their way towards the kitchen. He looked up and looked at Bokuto, watching as he sat down across from him. “Thanks Keiji!” Bokuto said, beginning to pile food onto his plate. Akaashi quietly chuckled as he watched him pile food up into his plate. Bokuto quickly began eating off of his plate, taking a break every now again to take a sip of the hot cocoa that had now cooled down enough to drink. Akaashi ate at a much slower pace, taking his time. He paused often to take small sips of his drink and take glances at Bokuto as he enjoyed his meal. 

“How is it?” Keiji asked, looking up at him. Koutarou looked up at him with a big smile, a bit of maple syrup smeared on his lip. 

“It’s good!” Bokuto answered, mouth full with food. Akaashi shook his head slightly, despite having smiled at his boyfriend. He looked back down at his food, most of it was gone but he didn’t want anymore. He would wait until Bokuto finished his then he would offer to open gifts. 

Bokuto soon finished, not a single crumb of food left on the porcelain plate. “Would you like to start opening our gifts?” He asked, looking over to the tree then back to the silverette. 

“Sure!” Koutarou responded, standing up and walking over to the tree. He sat down next to it and waited for Akaashi. The raven followed behind him, sitting down across from him. He began separating the gifts into two different piles, the ones that were for bokuto and the ones that were for him. He wanted Bokuto to begin opening his first. Bokuto was quick to reach for the biggest one there and begin tearing the wrapper. Akaashi watched as he opened the box.

“Who was that one from?” He asked, looking up at the silverette.

“Kuroo and Kenma!” He said excitedly as he continued to peel off the wrapper. The raven smiled softly at how excited the other seemed, pleased with how things were going so far today. 

Once they had both opened all of the gifts, Akaashi stood up. “Let’s start getting everything put away, there’s a lot of clutter around the tree.” He said, lifting up the pile of torn wrapper and bringing it to the trash. 

“Wait! Keiji! I have one last gift for you!” Bokuto blurted, a large grin on his face as he looked over at the raven. The raven turned to face him, looking at him with a curious glare. He could tell by the look on Koutarou’s face that he was excited about it, but he was confused as to what it could be. 

“Alright, what is it?” He asked, a hint of curiosity in the tone of his voice. 

Before he could process what was happening, Koutarou had gotten down on one knee, looking up at Keiji with his bright honey-like eyes. Realization quickly washed over him as the other began to speak.“Keiji, we’ve been together for a really long time now, and I knew from the moment we first started dating that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. We’ve been together for years now and they’ve been the happiest years of my life. You’ve always been there for me when no one else was, and held me up high when I was at my lowest. If I hadn’t met you I don’t know where I'd be right now, but you’re my whole world, and I think it’s about time I ask this.“ He pulled out a black velvet box, opening it and revealing the ring inside “Keiji Akaashi, will you marry me?” Koutarou asked, looking up at him with a sparkle in his eyes. Keiji could feel tears well up in his eyes as he looked down at Koutarou, hand over his mouth as he stood in shock. 

“Yes! Of course I will Kou!” He replied, genuine happiness in his voice. Bokuto stood up and wrapped his arms around the raven, lifting him up off the ground and spinning him around. Keiji was quick to hug him back, laying his head on his shoulder as they span. Once Bokuto was done he carefully put Akaashi back on his feet. He took the ring out of the box and slid it over Akaashi’s ring finger, examining the ring. It was gorgeous, the actual ring part was sterling silver, and in the middle of the ring there was a heart shaped white diamond with a smaller one on each side of it. Keiji couldn’t explain how happy he was right now even if he tried, it would probably fail.

“How much did this cost you?” Akaashi asked as he adjusted the ring. 

“Don’t worry about it! I’d be willing to pay just about anything if it means you’re happy.” The silverette replied, wrapping his arms around the other once again. 

“I love you, I love you so much Kou.” Keiji said, hugging him tightly as he smiled. 

“I love you too Keiji!” Bokuto exclaimed, kissing the top of his head. As Akaashi stood there in his fiancé’s arms, he couldn’t be more happy than this.


End file.
